


Peace on Alderaan

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: With the twins safe with the Organas, Obi-Wan was able to leave the planet occasionally to help fill some of the gaps caused by the destruction of the Jedi Order. Whenever he returned both of the twins would run to him, crawling into his lap, and begging to hear about where he’d been.





	Peace on Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachaelizame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/gifts).



The plan was for the Organas to raise little Leia while Obi-Wan helped to raise Luke on Tatooine. However, the separation hurt the twins too much. As soon as Obi-Wan had boarded the ship heading to the outer rim Luke had began crying and shaking inconsolably. The further they went the worst it got until Obi-Wan began to fear for his health. When he received a communication from the Organas with a red faced screaming Leia in the background he’d realized that their plan would have to change.

Eventually they decided to raise both children on Alderaan with the Organas. It was one of the better protected planets in the galaxy, and the power of the Organa family remained strong even with the fall of the Republic. The hope had been that as they got older they’d be able to be separated, but the two force-sensitive children’s bond only strengthened with time. Three year old Luke and Leia were inseparable. Their small hands were always clasped as they ran down palace halls screaming and laughing as they chased their aunt’s baby pittins. 

With the twins safe with the Organas, Obi-Wan was able to leave the planet occasionally to help fill some of the gaps caused by the destruction of the Jedi Order. Whenever he returned both of the twins would run to him, crawling into his lap, and begging to hear about where he’d been.

He treasured his time with them, but he could never remain on Alderaan for too long. It was a place of life, joy, and growth. Obi-Wan didn’t feel like he belonged there. The destruction of the order and Anakin’s betrayal had changed Obi-Wan in ways he’d never thought possible. When he was away it felt like he could barely hold onto the force some days . Other days all he felt was the force as he worked to communicate with Jedi ghosts as Yoda had commanded him. A part of him wanted to dedicate himself entirely to the Jedi way. He always ended up returning to Alderaan though, even when he’d tell himself that he wouldn’t. 

The latest trip had lasted longer than the rest. He had been gone close to four months searching the Outer Rim for clues to better understand the prophecy that had lead Anakin to turn.

When he docked he took a moment to breath before stepping foot on the planet. His life on Alderaan was a stark contrast to his life alone in space, searching for lost threads and trying to find hope in a galaxy that was in constant turmoil. 

It was night so it was dark and quiet when he disembarked from his unmarked ship. His contemplation and dark mood were broken by the sight of Leia and Luke eagerly waiting outside. It was late enough that they were both dressed in long flowing white pajamas but they looked wide awake as they ran over to greet him. They shouldn’t have known he’d be arriving but their connection to the force was always growing. It made Obi-Wan nervous, but there was little he could do about it.

“Prince Luke, Princess Leia, what a pleasure it is to see you both. I don’t think you two are supposed to be at the docking bay alone though. Especially not so late” he said.

“We’re not alone. AT-AT is with us!” Luke said, giggling as he held up a squirming pittin. Obi-Wan bent down and scooped up Luke and the traumatised animal, placing him on one hip as he reached out to hold Leia’s hand. Leia had informed him the last time he visited that she was too old to be held. 

“While I’m sure AT-AT has been doing a wonderful job protecting you, it’s time to head back home,” Obi-Wan said. 

Bail and Breha were waiting for them at the entrance of the palace, wearing matching stern expressions on their faces. 

“C-3AL has been looking everywhere for you two,” Bail said. 

“Am I to take it that AT-AT wasn’t actually their approved chaperone then?” Obi-Wan said, putting down Luke so he could deal with his angry parents on his own. Breha shared a smile and a wink with Obi-Wan over the children's’ heads as she reached down and scooped up the pittin.

“Dragging poor AT-AT into this as well. Aunt Tia won’t be happy when she hears that you made him an accomplice,” Breha said with a shake of her head. 

“It’s time for the two of you to be in bed,” Bail said.

“But Obi-Wan just came back, he hasn’t even gotten to tell us where he’s been,” Leia whined.

“He’s been gone forever,” Luke said. He looked like he was going to cry. Of the two of them, he was always the more sensitive one. 

“Obi-Wan needs time to rest too. You two can spend sometime with him tomorrow,” Breha said. 

“How about I tuck you both in,” Obi-Wan said. Both their expressions cleared immediately. He scooped Luke back up and walked them both to their bedchambers. He’d barely begin to read them a story when they both fell asleep at the same time. He kissed their foreheads as he got up to leave.

Breha was waiting for him outside of their chambers. “They’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed them too,” Obi-Wan said. “You and Bail as well.”

Breha placed a hand on his shoulder “Come join us for a few drinks if you’re not too tired. It’s been too long since we’ve seen you, we should celebrate.”

His affair with the Organas had started soon after bringing Luke to the planet. It was unexpected, but at the time it had felt inevitable. The twins and them were all that Obi-Wan had left in the galaxy. The Order was gone, his purpose with it, and his dearest friend was responsible for the destruction of it all.

In his turmoil Breha and Bail had been a balm to his wounds. He’d admired both of them before the war began. They were strong and fearless leaders, dedicated to the well-being of Alderaan and the greater Galactic Republic. They were both there for him while he mourned the loss of the Jedi and they mourned the fall of the Republic. They let them into their house, into their family, and eventually into their bed as well. 

It went against the Jedi way, but with the near-extinction of Jedi Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to deny himself this one pleasure in life. 

Breha poured him a drink and motioned for him to sit on the chaise next to Bail. Bail wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she handed them both drinks and sat down across from them.

“How have they been doing?” Obi-Wan asked as he leaned into Bail’s side. 

“As always, they’ve missed you. You know they both love you deeply. Leia has decided she wants to be a general someday. Luke flips between wanting to be a pilot and wanting to raise Tauntaun. They both spend far too much time playing dress up,” Bail said with a fond smile. 

“They also both show more signs of their force-sensitivity each day. Luke begins to cry because he feels his sister fall down. Leia will tell people things they don’t remember saying to her. Thankfully, people believe it has to do with their closeness as twins and their quickness. They need help controlling it though.”

“If the Order was still around they’d be identified and taken in for training within the next few years,” Obi-Wan said, feeling tired.

“I don’t know how I could have handled letting them go,” Breha said. Obi-Wan was reminded of Anakin’s mother and what Qui-Gon had said about her saying goodbye to her son. His own memories of his family were fuzzier, masked by years of training to forget.

“No one will ever take them from you,” Obi-Wan promised. 

Bail kissed his shoulder. “Let's talk of more pleasant things, it has been too long since we’ve had you here with us. Will you be staying long this time Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m not sure, I try to go where the force leads me, but the force feels different now when so few remain connected to it. I’ll stay as long as I’m able to.”

“Then we’ll have to make the most of it,” Breha said, rising up to lean over and kiss him. 

For awhile, at least, Obi-Wan would allow himself to find some peace on Alderaan.


End file.
